Eternal Eminence
by maevargas
Summary: Syaoran stumbles upon a secret involving the tyrannous King of Tomoeda, the mysterious Doctor Eriol, and a prisoner, Sakura Kinomoto. What exactly are they hiding and why? Can he unravel the truth without being taken over by the eternal eminence?
1. Prologue

Fanfiction written by** Mae Vargas**; (Most) Characters don't belong to me.

ϿϾ

_Eternal Eminence_  
><strong>Prologue<strong>

ϿϾ

He was a tall strong-built man in his early 30's. He had smooth black hair and a handsome face, framed by the stubble on his chiseled jaw. He was stern when he was angry, but gentle when he smiled. His name, Kazuya Kaito. They said he was the best ruler of Tomoeda since anyone could remember.

But this night, the people of Tomoeda were in shock. Their mighty ruler had become stricken with an unknown illness and was now lying on his deathbed.

"Kaito-sama," said his friend and right hand man, Jirou. "How are you feeling?"

Kaito coughed and forced a weak smile. "How many times must I tell you? Call me Kazuya. You are my friend. You don't need to be so polite with me." He coughed a few more times and closed his eyes in fatigue.

The best doctors from all over the place had been called to figure out the reason behind Kaito's sudden decline in health. Jirou looked at his friend with sad eyes. Kazuya Kaito was kind and honorable. He always kept his promises and looked after the bustling town of Tomoeda as if every single inhabitant were a part of his family. He made it his way of life to help others before he helped himself. Even though he was the ruler, he lived in a modest house and kept only a handful of servants, which he considered his friends.

Kaito was not married, although many women had their eyes on him. He said he didn't want a wife because of how little of his time he'd be able to devote to her. He didn't want her to be lonely. But because he wasn't married, he didn't have any children. What more, there wasn't an heir.

A knock at the door came, followed by one of his few servants, Maiko. She bowed. "Kaito-sama, there's someone who wants to see you."

Kaito tilted his head to face the door. A man walked in, someone he didn't recognize. The stranger wore a long dark cloak with circular spectacles. He had long dark hair, tied at the back, a staff with a sun carved into it on top, and he wore a smile on his matured face.

"Hello," said the stranger as he bowed his head. "You are Kaito, are you not?"

"I am. Who are you?"

"My name is Clow."

Both Kaito and Jirou looked at each other. Jirou had never heard of the name Clow before, but Kaito had. It was in books passed down to him from his predecessors. Clow. It was a name with power and great wisdom.

"Jirou," Kaito said curtly to his friend. "Could you please leave the two of us for now."

Jirou looked anxious. "Are you sure? Will you be okay?"

Kaito gave a reassuring smile. "I'll be fine. Thank you for your consideration."

Jirou got up, bowed, and walked slowly out of the room. Clow moved closer to the bed Kaito occupied. "I'm sure you've heard about me, not to be boastful or anything." Clow smiled.

"I have. I don't remember what it was about you, though. I was never into reading. I do remember skimming across your family name once in a journal written by my great great grandfather; he praised you."

"Ahh, yes. I remember him well. He was quite the strategist."

Kaito had no idea what Clow was talking about. "You knew him? You knew my great great grandfather?" Kaito scoffed as Clow nodded in agreement. "How can you know my great great grandfather? You must be 100-years-old to have been alive back when he was king! That's impossible!" A sudden bout of coughing passed through the room as Kaito uncontrollably tensed up and shook as his spasms came and went.

"Nothing is impossible." Clow sat down in the chair recently occupied by Jirou. "It seems you are at the end of your life. Now listen carefully. What if I told you there was a way to cure you from your sickness? What if I could not only heal you, but prolong your life? Would you take the chance?"

Kaito nodded. What did Clow have to offer?

"Do you know how old I am?"

Kaito gave him a puzzling look. "What does your age have to do with anything?"

Clow sighed as he stood up and walked to the window. He looked down at the courtyard. "I was alive when this castle didn't exist, a little more than a century ago. I was only 17 when they starting building the walls. I helped pave the roads of Tomoeda. I watched as this city flourished into the kingdom it is now."

Kaito took in every word, but it didn't seem to sink in. What did he mean?

"I am older than the walls of this castle, if you're wanting to know what I mean." It was as if he was reading his mind. Clow turned his gaze towards Kaito, who stared, dumbfounded, back at him. "I am 136 this autumn."

A moment of silence passed before Kazuya Kaito burst into laughter. Clow only smiled back at him. This was the response he expected. After all, denial was the first step in acceptance. "One hundred and thirty-six, you say? Why, that's hilarious!" He laughed a little more. "Really, how old are you?"

"I am not joking." Clow returned to his seat, but didn't sit down. Instead, he bent low, so that Kaito could see the austerity in his eyes.

"What.. how is that possible?" Kaito moved backwards in his bed out of fear and shock.

"I can grant you the same power." Clow said sternly. "But with great power such as this comes great consequences. I have watched you. You rule with fairness and equality. You are selfless. You lead with enthusiasm and passion that none before you have had as much of. You are virtuous. I see a great leader in you."

Kaito managed a meek smile. To be held in high regard by a man such as Clow was rewarding in itself.

"Do you want to live?"

Kaito swallowed hard. His throat had become dry all of a sudden. He pondered over the power of eternal life. He pictured himself living every day without the fear of dying. That was absurd! There was no such thing as eternal life on earth!

But here, right in front of him, was living proof that it was possible. Clow looked as young and healthy as any man, yet he had lived to be 136! A rush of emotions overcame him as he imagined himself, a century from now, ruling a more successful Tomoeda than now. He had aspirations to see to, dreams he hadn't made come true yet, things he had planned which he was unable to fulfill.

"I do." he answered.

Clow's voice was stern and cold. "Are you prepared to make the sacrifices?"

Kaito smiled. "For the sake of this kingdom, yes, I am."

"Good." Clow sat back in his chair. He hoped he was making the right decision.


	2. 01

Fanfiction written by** Mae Vargas**; (Most) Characters don't belong to me.

ϿϾ

_Eternal Eminence_  
><strong>Chapter One<strong>

ϿϾ

Syaoran jumped off his horse. He tied the reigns to a nearby post and grabbed his belongings off the saddle. The sun shone brightly in the sky as Syaoran ran across the field. He hadn't seen her in ages, his childhood friend, Tomoyo Daidouji.

He ran down the familiar street and, twice, took a left turn. Finally, he made it. A small cottage on the south-eastern part of Tomoeda City. It was a medium-sized property with a large yard where animals were kept. There used to be a house next to theirs, but it seemed that it was torn down and paved.

Syaoran used to visit this place often when he was little. His mother and father were always abroad, so they'd have Syaoran stay with the Daidouji's to lighten the traveling expenses.

He was ecstatic to the bone. His heart was beating and his mind was racing. It had been 5 years since the last time he came to visit. He wondered in Tomoyo still looked the same. He pictured her with shoulder-length wavy hair tied in pigtails. He knocked on the door and waited for the answer.

A girl around his age opened the door. She had red ruby eyes and pale skin. Her hair was tied up in pigtail buns. She wore a loose sleeveless top and pants. It looked like she had been crying.

"Tomoyo?" She didn't look anything like he expected.

Their eyes met; her face bunched up into a frown. "Who are you?" she demanded.

"My name is Syaoran. I'm a friend of Tomoyo Daidouji's. Is she here?"

The girl's eyes widened. "Syaoran Li?"

"Yeah."

The girl opened the door and stepped back to let him in. "Come in! I'm sorry, Tomoyo has talked a lot about you. I didn't know you'd come to visit so soon! You must have heard the news.."

"What news?"

The girl in pigtail buns let him in and grabbed some of his stuff off his shoulder. They set down his bags near the entrance of the cottage. It hadn't changed a bit, although it was a little bit cleaner. The furniture was the same. On the walls hung paintings of the Daidouji family. There were a few new ones, one which included the girl who stood in front of him. There was also a portrait of Tomoyo and two people he didn't recognize: a tall black-haired male with dark brown eyes and a girl about the same height as Tomoyo, with green eyes and light brown hair.

"I painted some of those," the girl said as she noticed his eyes gazing at the portraits. "My name is Mei Ling. The Daidouji's adopted me a few years back. I've been living here for 3 years now. Tomoyo has told me so much about you."

"I see, nice to meet you, Mei Ling." Syaoran looked around the living room again, trying to remember which door was Tomoyo's.

"You're here to see Tomoyo?" Syaoran nodded. "When mother passed away, Tomoyo took her room. I'm using Tomoyo's old room right now."

"What? When did auntie pass away?"

Mei Ling looked to the floor. "It wasn't that long ago. A year maybe? The two of us had been living by ourselves all this time."

She had been like a mother to him. Sonomi Daidouji was a beautiful youthful person. Syaoran didn't understand how she could have died. "Where's Tomoyo? I'd like to see her."

Mei Ling nodded and pointed to the second room to the right. As soon as he walked into the room, he was shocked. Syaoran ran to Tomoyo's bedside and held her hand.

Tomoyo Daidouji was pale and skinny, skinner than he'd ever seen anyone before. She was resting on her bed, breathing unevenly. Her short wavy hair was now long and luscious, with the same gleam to it as when they were kids. Mei Ling appeared in the doorway, her arms hugging her body. "I don't know what to do.." Mei Ling let out a soft whimper.

"What happened to her?"

"It's the same thing mother had. We didn't know what it was. But just 3 days ago, Tomoyo collapsed and hasn't woken up since." Mei Ling sank to her knees. "I've tried everything I could possibly think of, but there's no doctor in the area who knows of an illness such as theirs." Mei Ling let out soft sobs as she brought her hands to her face.

Syaoran continued to stare at Tomoyo. He was disturbed at the way she looked now compared to the fullness of her body the last time he'd seen her. He held her frail cold hand in his and looked around the room. There was a futon on the floor, along with a bucket, a few cloths, a glass, and pitcher of water. Mei Ling had probably never left this house, or room, unless she had to.

Syaoran looked over at the sobbing girl who sat at the door way. He got up, sat down beside her, and put a comforting hand around her shoulder. Mei Ling immediately stopped crying to look up at the face of the person she had just met. He led her out of the room.

"Sorry about that," Mei Ling apologized. "I'll make something to eat."

Syaoran sat at the table as he watched Mei Ling fumble around the kitchen, heating up stew in a pot. She set the table and the two of them ate in silence.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" he asked, after he emptied his bowl.

"I've heard that Kaito-sama has one of the best doctors under his employment at the castle."

"Kaito? He's still alive?" Syaoran remembered back to when they were kids. Kaito was nearing the age of 50 then. He saw him a couple of times during his visits.

Mei Ling let out a giggle. "I guess you haven't stayed here long enough to know. Every ruler adopts the name _Kaito_ in memory of the greatest Kaito that ever ruled Tomoeda, Kazuya Kaito. He was ruled around a century ago. Mother always told us about how kind he was. The castle door was always open."

"Oh? Do you think the new 'Kaito-sama' will help us?"

Mei Ling frowned. "I don't know.."

Syaoran stood up from his chair and grabbed a small bag from his back pack. He loaded it with his water bag and a few coins. "Where are you going?" Mei Ling asked.

"I'm going to see him. I going to the castle."

"What? Do you think they'll just let you in to talk to him?"

Syaoran shrugged his shoulders. "It's worth a shot. If he lives up to the Kaito name, then yeah, I hope they let me talk to him. I'm going to use the bathroom really quick." Syaoran took out a clean shirt from his pack and walked to the bathroom. He stripped his shirt off, took a wash cloth, washed his face, and wiped the sweat off his body. He slipped his clean shirt on and walked back into the living room.

Mei Ling suddenly realized how handsome he was, without the dirt on his face. He had strong facial features. His eyes were a chocolate brown, just like his messy hair. His clean shirt showed how built he was. Unaware, Mei Ling blushed.

"I'm going now." Syaoran said as he slung his small pack over his shoulder. "I'll be back, okay?"

Mei Ling nodded as she watched him out the door.

ϿϾ

It was cold. Sakura brought her knees up to her chest. She looked around her dimly-lit cell room. She sat on her bed made of straw and a huge amount of blankets. In one corner of her cell room was a huge pile of books. She had read each book three times, maybe four. In another corner, was a small rack of clothes. Some were too small for her now.

She'd lived in the basement of the castle for about a year now. She was turning 19 in two weeks. She would ask Kaito-sama for a new book.

Sakura got up and walked to her en suite bathroom. It was small, plain and a little bit dirty in places, but it did the job. There was a small mirror on the wall, a toilet, and a corner with a knob for running warm water which she used to bathe. She looked at her face in the mirror. Her eyes had dark circles around them; her hair lost its sheen due to the lack of sun. At least she kept herself clean.

She was a prisoner here. Ever since the day she confronted Kaito-sama, she'd been thrown here and locked up. It wasn't that she did something unlawful, she only offended Kaito-sama, and her punishment was never to see the light of day.

Sakura washed her face with her wash cloth and brushed her teeth for the third time in 2 hours. There wasn't much for her to do. She'd walk around every now and then. She'd read her books or try to climb the walls to peer out the only window which was so high up, it was closer to the ceiling than the floor. Occasionally, she drew pictures on scrap pieces of paper, anything to keep her mind working.

Every now and then, Kaito-sama would come down and visit her. But his visits were always short and meaningless. He would give her something to do, like a new book, or a puzzle or something. Sakura walked back to her bed and pulled out her newest book, the one Kaito-sama had given her last month. It was a children's tale; Rapunzel.

It reminded her of her own situation: she was trapped in this lonely room, just like Rapunzel was. And like Gothel in the story, Kaito-sama was her only visitor. She wondered when the Prince would come to save her. She fancied the idea for a bit before she fell asleep.

ϿϾ

Syaoran had waited in a line of about 20 people for at least an hour now. The villagers, each with their own problems, had come to see if Kaito could do anything about it. Finally, Syaoran reached the front of the line. An important looking man dressed in a dark blue cloak sat behind a booth. Syaoran walked up to the man.

"I need to speak to Kaito." he said with a bit of desperation in his voice.

Without looking up, the man behind the desk asked, "Who are you and what is our inquiry?"

Syaoran sighed. This man wasn't taking him seriously. "My name is Syaoran. My friend, Tomoyo Daidouji is sick and is in need of intensive medical care. I heard that there's a very experienced doctor in the castle right now. I was hoping Kaito would allow him to diagnose and treat my friend."

The man twirled a pen around his fingers and tapped on the desk with the end. He scribbled a few things on a sheet then handed it to a little boy beside him. The boy then scurried off into the back room and didn't appear again. "Walk down the hallway to your left and take a seat."

Syaoran looked puzzled. "What's going to happen?"

The man let out a long irritated sigh. "What was your name again?"

"Syaoran."

"You see, Syaoran, most people are here because a neighbor stole their goods, or because they don't have enough money to pay taxes; small nuisances like that. In these cases, we'd send members of the Royal Guard to find these hooligans that committed theft, or give jobs on the castle grounds for those who can't afford to live here." The man straightened his glasses. "I'm in charge of the relationship between the people and the king. I have the power to imprison a man if I want, I can also set one free if I feel like it. I can have one's house taken away from them, if they oppose me, I can also-"

"I'm not interested in what you can do." Syaoran interrupted. "I want to know if someone can help my friend."

The man behind the booth got up off his high stool and glared at Syaoran. "I don't think you heard me. I am a powerful person in this city."

"I'm not from here. Your laws don't matter to me."

_The nerve of this person_, the man thought. "What you're asking is not at all a light request. You ask for Doctor Hiiragizawa to treat a commoner. He is the best in the country, and you ask that he treat a commoner.. such audacity!"

"That is not for you to decide. I am asking Kaito-sama for permission." Syaoran was sick of this man's pride and arrogant behaviour.

"Well you will know. I've sent someone to ask Kaito-sama for you. Although, you might not get an immediate response. The king is busy with more important things than to concern himself with this little _friend_ of yours."

Syaoran growled. Tomoyo was more than a friend to him. She was family. She was like a sister. He couldn't stand anyone offending her like that.

In a furious rage, he attacked the man. Syaoran grabbed his shirt and punched the left side of his face. The man's glasses fell and snapped in half on the floor. A few guards started running towards them. They lifted Syaoran off his feet and threw him on the ground away from the important man with the blue cloak. He landed with a thud. Someone proceeded to pour a bucket of water to cool down his temper, but mostly to further humiliate him.

"Take him to the basement dungeon!" the man screamed, a little shaken up. He scrambled for his glasses, which were now reduced to nothing but empty frames and broken shards.

Syaoran spat before the guards hoisted him onto his feet and dragged him away.

ϿϾ

They passed a numerous amount of locked gates and descended even more steps and staircases until finally, they reached the bottom. Syaoran was dragged down a long hallway and right at the end, they took a left. He was thrown into a heap of straw and heard a gate shut behind him. He turned around just in time to see one of the guards secure the lock. He was trapped in this cell.

Syaoran scrambled to the bars and watched as the two men left, laughing. He cursed aloud as their footsteps drew further and further away.

He shivered. Her clothes were damp and the cool basement air wasn't helping. How was he going to help Tomoyo now?

Just then, he heard a rustle in the cell across from him. Syaoran looked up, to see a pair of green eyes looking back at him. He squinted. It was kind of hard to see in the dark, but her eyes shone in the little light the torches on the wall gave off.

"Hello," he spoke.

"Hello," came the reply. It was a small voice, definitely a girl's. He strained his eyes. She sat beside the bars of her own cell. She wore a simple brown dress. Her hair was long and left to dangle across her shoulders. She was clean, despite being kept in a dungeon.

Syaoran smiled at her. She awkwardly smiled back. She was strangely familiar, despite her gaunt appearance. "My name is Syaoran Li. What's your name?"

"Sakura."

Syaoran shivered once again. He'd soon catch a cold if he didn't dry off. Unfortunately, the torches were out of reach.

"That's a nice name, Sakura."

"Thank you." Sakura got up and disappeared to the back of her cell. He heard more rustling but the light didn't reach that far back. He couldn't see what she was doing. Maybe she didn't want to talk to a stranger like him. Syaoran got up on his knees and blindly looked around for something to keep him warm.

Sakura came back into view with a blanket and a book in her hand. She wrapped the book in the blanket and fit it through the bars. Their cells were about 3 meters apart, she judged. With all her strength, she slide the blanket across the floor; the book added extra momentum and guided it towards Syaoran's cell.

He reached through the bars and was able to grab the end of the blanket. He pulled it back into his cell and unwrapped the book. "Thank you," he said.

"You're welcome."

Without a second thought, Syaoran pulled off his soaked shirt and wrapped himself in the warm and dry blanket. Sakura, from the other side, couldn't help but notice fresh red whip marks on his back.

"You're bleeding.." she pointed out. Syaoran took the blanket off and noticed red marks where his blood had touched the cloth.

"Oh, don't worry about it. They didn't whip me that hard. My father used to do worse, whenever I didn't listen."

Sakura frowned. He couldn't help but laugh at her scrunched up face.

"Why did they flog you? What did you do?" she asked.

"I got into a little argument with some pompous bastard. He wears a blue cloak and talks about his 'authority in the kingdom.'" Syaoran scoffed. Just the thought of that guys cockiness made him mad.

"You mean Yamato?"

"Is that his name? Pft. I'd like to see him without all those guards around. We'll see conceited he is then."

Sakura let out a laugh. It rang through the hallway and cheered Syaoran up instantly. "You remind me of my brother." She smiled warmly.

"Was he as handsome as me?" Syaoran joked.

"Way more handsome that you."

The two of them continued to laugh. Somehow, this stranger was different from the people Sakura was used to talking to. Well, it was true that for the last year, her only visitor had been Kaito-sama and sometimes a few guards that would come to bring her meals. She hadn't had a conversation like this in a long time. It was refreshing. She suddenly felt a hole in her heart. She missed home.

"Why are you here?"

No one had ever asked her that. Then again, they all knew: the guards, and Kaito-sama, the king. She took a while to reply. "I am Kaito-sama's prisoner," she replied. "I offended him."

"What? What did you do?"

Suddenly, they heard footsteps approaching. There were three men: two guards and a man in a loose maroon shirt, black leather riding pants and laced boots. His face was young, but lined with fresh wrinkles. He looked tired and worn out. And he donned a crown.

One of the guards unlocked Syaoran's cell. The other pulled him onto his feet and guided him out, holding Syaoran's hands behind his back.

"So you are the one that punched Yamato."

"I'd gladly do it again."

The man that Syaoran expected to be Kaito chuckled. "You've got a great sense of humor. What is your name?"

"Syaoran."

"Syaoran? Are you from here?"

"No. I came to visit my friend, Tomoyo Daidouji. She's sick. I came to ask if you can help me."

Kaito paced back and forth, his eyes set on Syaoran, covered in a blanket, his pants and boots still wet. "And what do you have to offer in return if I allow this?"

"Are you not the king? Do you not live to serve and aide your people?"

Kaito took that as an offense. He was taken aback by his boldness. In her cell, Sakura stared with amazement. No one had ever talked back to Kaito-sama like that. No one ever told Kaito-sama what to do.

"I like you." Kaito walked over to him and lifted his cheek. Syaoran didn't move. Instead, he gazed into his eyes and hoped Kaito would see his determination. "Very well then. You will get what you want." He turned to the guard which opened the cell door. "Tell Eriol he leaves tomorrow at dawn for Ms. Daidouji's house. Syaoran here will give the directions."

The guard nodded as he left the hallway and went to fulfill Kaito's orders. He then turned to Syaoran. "You are free to go. I'm sorry you were treated so badly. I respect your character."

Syaoran nodded as the guard started pushing him down the hallway. He didn't even get the chance to say good bye to Sakura.

She sat by the bars as she watched him leave. Before Kaito turned to follow, he turned his attention to the brunette. She noticed his gaze and looked back at him. "How are you doing?"

"Fine, thank you." She answered curtly; she didn't want Kaito-sama to be here. She was afraid of him.

"If fate allows it, we'll be seeing him again soon." He turned to walk away.

Sakura didn't know what Kaito-sama had meant, but she was sure it wasn't anything good.

ϿϾ

Syaoran ran as fast as he could back to the Daidouji estate. He knocked on the door and told Mei Ling the good news.

"So someone's coming tomorrow morning?" she exclaimed. This was relieving.

"Yeah, Kaito was really nice about it." Syaoran had just come out of the shower. The blanket he had on earlier was in the wash. He didn't realize it until he was on his way home, but he also had the book which Sakura had given him. It lay on the kitchen table.

Mei Ling then attended to his wounds. She blushed every time her hand touched his skin. He was muscular and had broad shoulders. She was thankful that his face couldn't see the redness in her cheeks.

"So I was thinking, you said every ruler _adopts_ the name Kaito, right?" He sensed Mei Ling's nod. "That means the _Kaito_ right now isn't a descendant of Kazuya Kaito, right?" Again, she nodded. "So how does Tomoeda choose it's rulers, if there's no royal bloodline?"

Mei Ling was surprised at how perceptive and curious this man was. She was born and raised in Tomoeda. She knew the process of choosing the king well, for her own father had died trying.

"The rulers of Tomoeda are chosen by strength."

"What do you mean?"

Mei Ling was done cleaning his wound. She only needed to bandage the parts where his skin was exposed. She got up and went to look for the wrap. When she came back, Syaoran was still sitting there, patiently.

"I guess you should know. It surprised me when you said Kaito-sama actually agreed to let his doctor see Tomoyo. He isn't known to be fair or just; sometimes he doesn't care about the people at all. Most of what he does is a front to please outside nations and show them that he is a good ruler, but we, the people of Tomoeda, know better.

"It's been a tradition, ever since the death of Kazuya Kaito, that the next king of Tomoeda be chosen but a battle. When Kazuya died, his adviser and Captain of the Guard, Jirou, took over. But someone challenged him for the title and there was a one-on-one combat. Both sides fought however they wanted to, but no outside help was allowed. This man, no one remembers his name, beat Jirou. He then became the new king, adopted the name Kaito, and since then, this tradition has been upheld."

"Really? That's interesting."

"My father was fed up with Kaito's way of ruling. He challenged him to a battle, but was killed in the process. My mother died from depression of his passing. That's how the Daidouji's came to adopt me. Tomoyo and I were neighbours. When my mother died, we tore down our house and it became property of the Daidouji's. We use it now as a training ground."

"No wonder. I knew there used to be a house beside this one."

Mei Ling had finally finished bandaging his chest. He thanked her and put a new clean shirt on.

"So, if I were to defeat Kaito in a battle, I'd become the ruler of Tomoeda, huh?"

"Yeah, but I think that position is cursed." Mei Ling got up and put the medical supplies away.

"How so?"

She closed the first aid box and walked to the sink to wash her hands. "Everyone who decides to challenge Kaito and wins becomes even worse a ruler than the last."

"What happens to those who lose?"

"Worst case scenario: they die. If they survive, they get to come back. Although, their pride is greatly affected."

That was understandable. Syaoran would be ashamed if he had lost a battle. If there was anything his father had taught him, it was to be a man and never lose your battles.

"I'm going to start dinner." Mei Ling went to the kitchen.

Syaoran sat there, in the familiar living room. He looked around again. There really wasn't anything that changed. Even the scent was the same. He scanned the room, and found himself gazing at the portrait of a younger Tomoyo and the two people he didn't recognize. Then his eyes fell upon the girl with the green eyes.

"Mei Ling!" he called.

She came rushing into the living room. "What is it?" She found him directly in front of the portrait.

"Who is that?" He was pointing at the brunette with the green eyes.

"Sakura Kinomoto. Her and her brother practiced martial arts with my father when he was still alive. We all were pretty close. I painted that picture of the three of them."

His heart was racing. Sakura? She must be that girl in the basement cell! "What happened to them?"

Mei Ling smiled a sad smile. "I don't know. One day, Touya just disappeared. A month later, Sakura ran after him. We haven't had any word since then. Tomoyo got worse after Sakura left, and she became bed-ridden when her mother died."

His heart was pounding in his chest. "I have to go somewhere," Syaoran said as he rushed into the guest bedroom to get his stuff.

"Again? Where are you going?"

"Back into town." He emerged from his room and raced to put on his boots. He opened the door. The sun was setting now.

"Try not to get into any fights again, and stop dirtying your shirts!" she scolded.

Syaoran gave her one of his boyish smiles. "I won't be too long." And with that, he left Mei Ling with butterflies in her stomach.

ϿϾ

It didn't take him long to reach the castle. The hard part was finding the right window. Syaoran walked along the walls of the castle, trying his best not to be seen. Ever since he was small, he was perceptive and remembered things easily, kind of like photographic memory, except not really.

He had noticed a small window in Sakura's cell chamber. He didn't hear voices coming from it, so her cell must be somewhere away from the hustle and bustle of the castle courtyard. It was to his advantage that night was setting in and everyone was inside their houses having dinner.

He tried his best not to trample the flowers of the garden. Finally, he found a window that fit the size he had worked it out to be. It was barred, of course, about 30 inches wide. He saw light flicker from the torch on the wall as he peered through. And then he saw a girl pass by.

She was unclothed. Her long hair was damp. She had just taken a shower. Syaoran froze, his face turned red. He knew it was rude, but he couldn't tear his sight away. The silhouette of her body showed not one that was thin malnourished, but she had a slender body with strong defining lines.

Finally, she put a long shirt on and wrapped her hair in a towel. Syaoran decided to wait a few more minutes before he called out to her.

"Sakura!" he whispered. She watched as she looked around the room, and finally set her eyes to the window. "It's me, Syaoran! I was in the other cell earlier today!"

Sakura ran over to the bars of her cell, looking for a guard. When she confirmed they were alone, she ran to the window and whispered back. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to get you out of there!"

"What?" Sakura shook her head in disbelief.

"I'm friends with Tomoyo Daidouji. I saw a picture of you on her wall in the living room. She's sick right now, that's why I came to ask for Kaito's help to cure her. Some guy named Eriol Hiiragizawa is coming tomorrow. I'm going to save you."

Sakura couldn't help but smile. He was so naïve, this Syaoran. How foolish is was to think he could sneak her out of this god-forbidden jail cell.

"That's impossible. There's no way out!" she replied.

"That's not what I meant." Syaoran looked around. He was hidden by a large tree. He looked for anyone who might have been patrolling around this side. But it was clear. "I'm going to defeat Kaito, and set you free!"

Sakura covered her mouth in shock. Syaoran waited for her answer but none came. "Sakura?"

"You can't do that!" she whispered back, a hint of desperation in her voice.

"Why not?"

"You'll die."

Syaoran thought about this for a moment. He then proceeded to talk in a low voice, quiet enough for only her to hear. "I have no family. They've all passed away. The closest person now to me is Tomoyo, and she's sick. What have I to lose? You are her friend, right? If there's a chance I can make Tomoyo happy by setting you free, then I'll do it."

She didn't answer.

"Mei Ling told me that every ruler who adopts Kaito's name gets worse than the last. If I become king, then for sure I'll be a better ruler. The first thing I'll do is get rid of that Yamato freak." He laughed to himself.

It was then that Sakura realized it. Syaoran's innocence and determination was exactly like Touya's. She shed a few tears, remembering her beloved brother.

"You can't do it; you'll die." Her voice was barely audible.

Syaoran frowned. "I know we only met a couple of hours ago, but if you don't believe me, fine. Just don't be surprised when I come busting you out of there." He got up, quickly glanced around, and left.

She listened as his footsteps got further away before she sank to her knees and brought her palms to her face. She cried. It was too much to bear. She hadn't thought much of her brother lately. She hadn't thought so much in a while. But his image was imprinted in her mind and she couldn't get it out. She kept seeing scenes of when they were younger. He would always tell her, Mei Ling, and Tomoyo about the things he'd do when he became king.

And now, this boy comes along, with all the same virtues as Touya. She had taken a liking to him, to Syaoran, the boy who made her laugh. He stood up to Yamato, and even more impressive, he stood his ground while talking to Kaito-sama.

If he were to take on Kaito-sama, he wouldn't survive. She had seen first hand what he was capable of. He was learned in all types of fighting styles, old and new. He was strong, powerful, and quick on his feet.

She knew where this was going, and it wasn't a happy ending.


	3. 02

Fanfiction written by** Mae Vargas**; (Most) Characters don't belong to me.

ϿϾ

_Eternal Eminence_  
><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

ϿϾ

_Knock knock knock_

The loud noise woke him up. Syaoran sat up as he tried to remember where he was.

_Knock knock_. "Hello? Daidouji? Is anyone here?" came a faint voice from the front door.

Syaoran quickly got out of bed and rushed to the door. He opened it. Standing in front of him was an intelligent looking man with round spectacles and a slight tint of blue in his hair.

"Hello. I'm Doctor Eriol Hiiragizawa. I'm here to see Tomoyo Daidouji."

Syaoran was slightly taken aback at how young the doctor was; he was probably the same age as himself. "Uh, yeah. I'm Syaoran. Come in." He stepped back and let Eriol through.

Syaoran ran a hand through his own unruly hair. He realized he looked like a mess, since he just got up. He remembered Mei Ling saying she'd be going out to the market. She had left him to deal with the doctor alone.

"Have you eaten? Do you want tea or something?" Syaoran offered.

"Jasmine, thanks."

Syaoran rolled his eyes before stalking off to the kitchen to boil water. He hadn't expected his visitor to say yes. When he left, Eriol looked around the room. It was homely and cozy, something he was never used to. He scanned the pictures on the walls of the happy family and their friends. He then maneuvered himself to the room Tomoyo was sleeping in.

He knew this house like the back of his hand.

Unbeknownst to most, he had grown up around here. He had attended lessons at the dojo that used to be next door to Tomoyo's. That's where they met. He noticed her walking between two people, a brunette with green eyes and Touya Kinomoto, the best in their class.

As time went on, Eriol got to meet Tomoyo and Sakura, the girl with the green eyes. They always accompanied Touya when he went to his lessons at the dojo. The two girls were good friends with the dojo master's daughter, Mei Ling.

Eriol became really close friends with Touya during their training. He would come over to the Daidouji's often to eat dinner with them, Mei Ling, and the Kinomoto siblings.

But this blissful peace didn't last long. His father had sent him abroad to study medicine. So he left Tomoeda and his friends behind.

When he came back, everything was different. And then he was appointed to become a member of Kaito's household.

"Here, it's hot." Syaoran interrupted his thoughts as he walked in the room with a cup full of hot water.

"Thank you."

"I see you've found Tomoyo's room,"

"Yeah," Eriol tried to relax and move as if he'd never been here before. As he set his sight upon the girl who lay on the bed, he forgot everything and rushed to her side. "Tomoyo," he whispered as he held her cold hand and put his other on her forehead.

His actions were peculiar. Syaoran raised his eyebrow as he watched Eriol kneel down on the floor beside the sleeping Tomoyo. Would a doctor who knew nothing of the patient rush over to her side like he had just done? Syaoran didn't say anything, but now he knew Eriol was definitely keeping something from him.

It was about 5 minutes before Syaoran spoke up. "So?"

Eriol snapped out of his bemusement and got up off the floor. "This isn't a physical illness. It's an illness of the mind, of the heart."

Syaoran looked to the side and thought. She had just lost her mother, and her friends had gone missing. That might probably cause one's mind to erode. "What can I do to help her?"

Eriol looked solemnly at the girl on the bed. He twisted a lock of her long hair around his index finger. "Nothing, I'm afraid. She has to overcome this on her own."

A knock at the door interrupted their conversation. Reluctantly, Syaoran left the room to open the door. It was Mei Ling.

Eriol turned back towards the sleeping Tomoyo and kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry," he said bitterly before he walked towards the door.

"I'm going to do it." Eriol heard Syaoran in a low whisper outside in the kitchen. He stayed in Tomoyo's room, trying to hear their conversation.

"Are you crazy? Do you want to die?" Mei Ling's familiar voice snapped back.

"I can't let her die, Mei Ling. I can't just stand around here and do nothing."

Eriol chose this time to walk into the room and infringe on their conversation. "What were you planning to do?"

"None of your business." Syaoran spat back. He didn't mean to be rude, but he definitely sounded rude.

"Eriol.." Mei Ling whispered.

The doctor smiled. "It's been a while, hasn't it, Mei?"

Mei Ling gave him a faint smile.

"You know each other?" Syaoran looked a bit confused. He went from one face to another, trying to read the looks on their faces. So maybe this doctor knew Tomoyo, too! He knew something was up.

"We grew up together." Mei Ling replied.

"I best be going." Eriol nodded kindly to both of them and walked to the door. "Thank you for your hospitality."

As soon as Eriol left, Syaoran turned to Mei Ling. "What was that about?"

Mei Ling shook her head. Honestly, she couldn't answer his question. That stare between the two of them was something that couldn't be put into words. It was a whole line of questions that couldn't be answered; why's and how's and what if's. Mei Ling regarded Eriol as a traitor, but she still loved him as a friend. She had felt so discomposed when he stood there in front of her, like he had done many times before. She was so happy to see him, but found it distressing when she remembered what had happened.

Many times Mei Ling wanted to march up to the castle front and ask why, and what happened, but she never had the courage to. Even then, even as Eriol stood in front of her, she couldn't bring herself to say anything. She was such a coward.

"Mei Ling? Hello? What was that about?"

Mei Ling shook the thoughts from her mind and smiled back at him. "It was nothing."

After lunch, Mei Ling started on the dishes as Syaoran rested his head on the table. "What's so bad about me challenging Kaito?"

"It just isn't a good idea."

"Why not?"

Mei Ling sighed. Syaoran was like a child, so innocent in his beliefs. Mei Ling put down the dishes and sat at the table with him. "Since our current Kaito came into power, every opponent has lost their life. Remember I told you, you can also walk away from it? Well Kaito doesn't allow that. If you give up, you die. So either way, you're going to lose your life."

"Wow. Thanks for believing in me." Syaoran said sarcastically.

Mei Ling giggled. "It's not that I don't believe in you. I just don't want to see Tomoyo lose another one of her friends."

"I'm not only her friend, you know. I'm your friend too, you know."

Mei Ling blushed. It was funny how he didn't even realize how flattering he was being. Syaoran was definitely like a child.

"I'm going to do it, regardless of what you, or Tomoyo, or anyone says. I'm going to challenge Kaito."

Mei Ling knew there was nothing she could do to change his mind. He reminded her of Touya, and his strong will to protect everyone. Syaoran's determination was just as solid as Touya's. She couldn't help but smile at the bittersweet memory of the day Touya left the house and never came back. He wore the biggest smile on his face and said no matter where he was, he'd always protect them.

They had lived a year without Touya, but it seems his soul came back in the form of Syaoran. She only hoped that his end would differ from that of Touya's.

ϿϾ

"How is she doing?" Kaito asked. He sat comfortably on his chair in the throne room. His black hair was messy and uncombed. He had forgotten to button his shirt. Kaito was always indulging himself and satisfying his manly needs.

"You put her in a coma?" Eriol yelled.

"But she's in a stable coma."

Eriol tried to find words to say, but knew he shouldn't. He had already done an unforgivable act: to yell at the king. He gave up, took a deep breath and answered. "Yes." Eriol looked uneasily at Kaito. He tried to disguise the shame and disgust in his voice, but he only wavered. Eriol detested whenever Kaito asked about Tomoyo. He knew the reason why he was so interested; Kaito wanted her dead.

"Don't look at me like that."

"Sonami is already dead! Why did you have to hurt Tomoyo?" Eriol couldn't control his words.

"That stupid Daidouji saw my secret! Who knows what she told her daughter!" That did it. Kaito was angry. Eriol always tried to avoid the Daidouji subject because that was Kaito's weak link: his secret. He knew that was his cue to leave. In a rage, Eriol turned and left the room.

He walked quickly back to his own quarters and sat on his bed, his head in his palms. He cursed the life he was given. He had a secret, too. He was a part of the Clow bloodline. He had inherited every memory, every piece of knowledge which each inheritor before him had gained. Ever since his father died, he had been given wisdom beyond anyone's wildest dreams. This was why at the young age of 19, he was a fully certified doctor.

He was guilty. He was angry at his ancestors. Why had they made such a foolish mistake, the mistake that was Kaito? Clow had made a pact with him, and he had given Kaito eternal life. Clow had believed in Kaito and his goodness. But there was a great sacrifice to pay: as time passed, Kaito would lose part of himself. It took a strong soul to stay true and only let his evilness fade. It was Clow's mistake to believe Kaito's virtues weighed more than his greediness.

The Kaito in these times was not anything like the Kazuya Kaito Clow had known. He was slowly losing the traits which made him a good king. Eriol felt he was to blame.

Eriol got up again, readied his cloak, and left his room. He needed to get away from the castle, away from Kaito, and away from his mistakes.

ϿϾ

It was dark. Syaoran had gone out after dinner. He intended to visit Sakura. He sneaked past the guards and snuck through the now-familiar path of the outer garden to the place where Sakura's window was.

"Pst, Sakura!" he whispered when he got there. She was in her bed, reading a book. When she heard his voice, she got up, checked the hallway, and then ran up to her window.

"Hey," she smiled.

"Hey. Hope you didn't miss me too much." Sakura giggled and shook her head. Syaoran reached his hand through the bars and held a book in his hand. "You gave this to me that time you were giving me the blanket. I thought you might need it."

"Oh! Rapunzel! There you are!" She reached out and grasped the binding of the cover. "Thank you, I was looking for this, I didn't realize which book I threw to you."

"No worries. I'm not much of a reader, anyway. It would go to waste if I kept it. I don't think a book would be much use to me, other than a paper weight." Sakura couldn't even picture Syaoran picking one up.

The two sat against the wall that separated them. Sakura liked his company; then again, anyone's company was better than Kaito-sama's. She opened her book and found a tiny red piece of ribbon between one of the last pages. It seemed to be old and worn, as if it had been used as a bookmark more than once.

So Syaoran did read her book. She smiled inwardly to herself.

"That doctor, Eriol, came to see Tomoyo, he said she was okay, but her illness can't be cured by physical means." Sakura sat and listened. "I talked to Mei Ling today. I'm going to fight Kaito by the end of this week.

Sakura turned her head upwards to face the window, as if she were actually looking to him. "You can't be serious."

"Why not?"

Sakura stood up and tried to reach the bars, but she just wasn't tall enough. "Don't do it."

"You don't think I can beat him, huh? No one does." His rage was starting to build up. No one believed in him. No one supported his decision.

"How long have you been training for?"

"I just decided on it today. I start tomorrow."

"Don't do it, Syaoran. You won't win!" Sakura didn't want to see any more people die because they tried to challenge Kaito-sama and they failed.

Syaoran got up. He took a doleful look at the barred window before he turned around and started walking home.

Sakura stood there, listening to his footsteps and the crunches from his shoes on the grass get further away. She slid back onto the ground and huddled against the wall. She wasn't discouraging him, she was answering truthfully when she said he couldn't win. He didn't have the skill nor the training. It was obvious.

Sakura put her head in her lap as she realized she scared away the only friend she had.

ϿϾ

Mei Ling waited for Syaoran to get home before she set out into the night. The sun had set already. "Take care of Tomoyo," she said as she shut the door behind her.

She wore a long brown cloak to shield her from the wind and cold. Mei Ling had walked 5 minutes into the town when she turned left and made her way into a small local tavern. She scanned the room of drunks and found who she was looking for. He sat in the corner, away from the crowd. Mei Ling made her way over, pulling her hood off.

"Eriol."

He looked up to meet her eyes and smiled. "Mei Ling, thanks for coming to meet me."

She sat down and ordered a mug of warm ale. "Syaoran's planning to fight Kaito."

"I wondered when he would. He doesn't seem like the type of guy to sit around and do nothing." Eriol sighed. "Does he stand a chance?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen him fight. His body isn't scarred though, so I don't know if he's ever _fought_ fought someone before." Mei Ling received her drink. "How are you?"

"I'm alright, a little worn out." Eriol managed a smile.

"You haven't visited since your father died."

Mei Ling was there the day Eriol's father died. He was trying to defeat Kaito in a battle. This Kaito ruled before the current Kaito. They sat on the stands nervously watching. Things looked good for Hiiragizawa in the beginning, but Kaito had beaten him in the end. He later died in the infirmary from a fatal injury to his head. Mei Ling was there with Tomoyo and Eriol at his father's bedside. That was the day Eriol found out his father's secret, that he held Clow's wisdom. That was also the day his father's secret became his own.

Mei Ling and Tomoyo were the only other two who knew about it.

"I've been busy." Eriol took a sip from his cup. "Was it by chance or on purpose that you had Syaoran call for me at the castle?"

"A little bit of both. I wanted to see you. I think Tomoyo did, too." There was a bit of an awkward silence as she brought up Tomoyo. The guilt Eriol felt was unbearable. He knew the reason why she was in a coma. He knew the reason why her mother died. Mei Ling suddenly interrupted his thoughts. "I also wanted you to meet Syaoran. He reminds me of Touya."

"Mei, there's something I need to tell you." Eriol took a deep breath and let it out. Mei Ling gave her full attention to him. "You must not tell anyone, not even Tomoyo or Syaoran. And you mustn't let Kaito-sama know that I told you."

Mei Ling nodded. Eriol began his story.

"I have all the knowledge and memories of the Clow bloodline, that you know. About 100 years ago, Clow made a pact with Kazuya Kaito. It's called Soul Exchange. It's amazingly hard to do, but it's very possible. My ancestors have that power. Our knowledge is passed down from generation to generation. But the difference with Kaito was that he didn't have any next of kin, or relatives for that matter. So in order for the Soul Exchange to work, he'd have to find a body which was physically strong enough to hold his soul.

"When Kazuya died, his friend Jirou took over the kingship. But Clow had already done the soul exchange ritual between Kaito and a man from a far village, named Yue, who possessed a strong and healthy body. Kazuya Kaito and his new body challenged Jirou and won. This started the ritual of whoever beats the king, gets to be king. This is also why every ruler renames themselves 'Kaito.' Does that make sense?"

Mei Ling stared at him disbelievingly. "Wait, so you mean that Kaito from 100 years ago is alive today?"

Eriol nodded. "The point is, Kaito needs strong bodies. This is why when a challenger beats the current Kaito, he becomes king. But what he doesn't know is that Kazuya Kaito exchanges souls and remains the king in another person's body."

"That makes sense.." Mei Ling said. "But I thought Kazuya Kaito was a good leader. Why is he so corrupt?"

Eriol smiled. Mei Ling was always the smart one. She always asked the right questions. "There was a sacrifice he had to make. Every time he moved bodies, he would lose a part of himself. The Clow of that time thought Kazuya's good traits could overcome and prevail over the bad ones, but he was wrong. With every Soul Exchange, Kazuya's respectable self becomes less apparent. So really, he's not a bad person. He's just losing himself."

Eriol called the waitress over and ordered a shot of the strongest alcohol they had. Mei Ling settled for a glass of water.

He was a little buzzed. He wanted to forget about his troubles. Like it or not, Eriol was tied to Kaito. Every person who held Clow's wisdom in his family was a part of the Royal Court, mostly as an adviser. His father had been the only one with the courage to fight him. Eriol couldn't imagine himself fighting the infamous Kazuya Kaito. He held so much power, such great strength. He was proud to be his father's son, and at the same time, ashamed that he didn't have the strength to do the same.

"There's a challenger tomorrow at dusk. You should bring Syaoran to the castle courtyard; let him witness what it's like." Eriol took a sip from Mei Ling's cup and waved for the bill.

"Who?" she asked.

"Some guy named Obito. I forgot his first name. He's from a clan outside Tomoeda. It's pretty high and respected."

Mei Ling nodded. "What do you think will happen?"

"Kaito will win, of course. And Obito will die."

ϿϾ

Obito was a tall man, with strong muscular arms and a solid 8-pack. He wore traditional karate clothes, held together with a red belt. On his belt bore the insignia of the Obito clan. He waited patiently on one side of the courtyard. The crowd sat on benches, some stood, around the marked-off area to watch the fight.

Mei Ling had told Syaoran to go and watch while she stayed at home to look after Tomoyo. He was currently sitting behind two rowdy men. There was a girl with blonde hair sitting beside him.

"I bet my whole life savings that Kaito-sama's going to beat him." one of the men in front of him said to his friend.

"Chyea, he's been ruling for a year! I can't even remember how many people he's killed!" his friend said. "This guy is an amazingly strong fighter."

"But that Obito guy looks pretty tough, too. I wonder what style he fights in?"

Syaoran didn't mean to eavesdrop, but he couldn't help it. His palms were sweaty. He was nervous for some reason.

The blonde beside him kept turning to look at him. "Are you from here?" she asked.

"Uh, no," Syaoran replied sheepishly. "I'm just visiting a friend."

"A girl?"

"Yeah."

"_Girl_friend?

"Uh, no." Syaoran laughed. The thought of Tomoyo being his girlfriend never really crossed his mind. They were more like siblings.

"Wanna hook up after?"

"What?"

Suddenly the doors from the castle opened and a black-hooded figure walked out. "It's Kaito!" one of the men in front yelled. Syaoran was relieved that something interrupted that awkward conversation.

Kaito was dressed in black loose pants and a black long sleeve shirt. He wore a hood over his dark hair and something covered his face from his nose, down. He looked like a ninja. Syaoran nudged the girl beside him. "Is that really Kaito?"

"Yeah. I know, he doesn't look like much, short and puny and all, but Kaito's one heck of a fighter. He's so fast and agile! I wish I could meet him." The blonde winked at him and Syaoran looked away, back to the courtyard.

He tried to remember what Kaito had looked like the day he was released from the castle prison, but it was too dark to clearly see his face.

Eriol sat on a chair overlooking the fighting ring. He looked to see that both sides were ready, and then dropped a handkerchief. Obito and Kaito started to move.

Loud chants of 'Obito' could be heard from the crowd.

"Go Obito!"

"You can do it, beat him!"

"Obito-san!"

Syaoran looked around at the crowd. No one cheered for Kaito.

"You've ruled for too long. Tomoeda is in despair because of you!" They heard Obito yell. Kaito didn't say anything. He just kept walking, unfazed. "Did you hear me, you asshole? I'm going to beat you and end this!"

But Obito had spoke too soon. In a sudden rush, Kaito had somehow gotten behind him and knocked Obito to his feet with a kick to his upper body. Obito fell, angry and confused.

Syaoran's eyes widened. He was so fast! Kaito was amazing, although he hated to say it. How was Syaoran going to fight him in his current state?

Obito got up and sprang to the other side of the ring. He wiped saliva off the corner of his mouth. "Lucky," he spat. "But you won't be this time." Obito charged at Kaito with a scream. The whole crowd went crazy with yells and cheers.

But again, Kaito knocked him down with a blow to the knee, a punch in the chest, and an elbow to the face. Obito landed on his back. Kaito walked over to the fallen Obito as he was coughing and lay a foot on his solid chest. Kaito bent down and whispered something into his ear. The people were looking at each other, wondering what he was saying.

"I'm scared," the blonde beside Syaoran said as she put her hand on his leg, a little too close to his manhood.

"Stop that, would you?" he snapped as he shook her hand off.

_Crack._ The crowd gasped. Syaoran's eyes moved quickly back just in time to see Obito's body lay limp on the floor. Somehow, Kaito had managed to crack his neck with only his legs and feet.

At the ring, Kaito stared at the lifeless body that lay before him. He then turned his sights to the crowd and scanned their scared faces. One stuck out, though. It was Syaoran's. He didn't have the look of fear. It was more like a look of respect mixed with anger and excitement. Kaito turned around and exited the courtyard.

Only slight murmurs could be heard as people started to exit. But the blonde who had been sitting next to Syaoran took his hand and led him to another part of the castle. "Come with me," she whispered.

"What? Why?"

"You want to see Kaito, don't you? I'll take you to him. I work in the castle."

He followed. They hurried through another door to the castle and walked past a bunch of statues to a secluded balcony. But showing her to Kaito wasn't her intention. She pushed Syaoran against the wall, planted her hands around his face, and kissed him. Syaoran shoved her off but she held her ground and kept at it.

Just then, Kaito, Eriol, and a bunch of servants walked past. And just behind them was Sakura. She was dressed in a white sleeveless shirt and dark tights. A red ribbon tied kept her hair in a ponytail. He recognized it as the bookmark he kept in the book she gave him.

Eriol and Sakura turned to look at the commotion, but Kaito kept walking. Finally, Syaoran got the girl off of him and ran. "Kaito! I challenge you!"

From up close, Kaito was tall and slim. He glanced at Syaoran with neutral eyes. "You're the prisoner from before. I knew you would come back."

"The end of this week, I will fight you for the title of king!" Syaoran's heart was beating so fast. His hands turned into fists as Kaito turned back and started walking away.

"Noon." was all Kaito said. The servants and Eriol quickly followed behind him. But Sakura just stood there.

"Hi." he said awkwardly.

"Hi," she replied. She looked at him with lipstick stains on his face, then to the girl who sat on the floor behind him, then back at Syaoran. "She a friend of yours?"

Syaoran looked behind him and blushed. She saw. "N-no," he stammered. "I don't even know her name!"

"It's Karin." she said, running her hands through her blonde hair, trying to untangle the knots.

"Oh, I see." Sakura smiled. "Well, have fun!" She quickly ran out of sight after Kaito.

"Wait!" Syaoran yelled as he ran after her, leaving Karin behind. He followed her through the hallways. _Damn, she's fast_.

Finally Syaoran caught a glimpse of her. She ran into a room and Syaoran followed. There were shelves of books as far as he could see. He walked past each shelf, scanning each one as he went by. He finally found her at the end, huddled in the corner, looking at a book she had just taken from the shelf.

"Sakura," he said. "I'm serious, I don't know her. She just dragged me out because I wanted to meet with Kaito." He didn't understand why he was explaining this to her, or why he even had to.

Sakura looked up from her book and smiled. "I watched the match. Kaito said he'd give me a new book to read if I did. I only have a little time before I have to go back to my room."

Syaoran reached out and touched her face. She didn't flinch or draw back, but stared back at him with her emerald eyes.

"You should have," she said, tears forming. "You shouldn't have challenged him. You're going to die, just like Obito did! A meaningless death, it could have been prevented.."

"No. I challenged him. I'm going to win. I'm going to save you!"

Sakura covered her mouth as she cried. She was there each time Kaito killed a man. And each time, she died a little inside. It was strange how this person that she had only known for a day or two had gotten into her heart. Maybe it was his boyish good looks, or the way he reminded her so much of Touya. Maybe it was his perseverance and good heart. She couldn't deny, when she saw him kissing that girl, she was jealous and hurt. But here he was now, telling her he'd save her from the evil of Kaito. He didn't even know her.

Sakura closed her book in her hand and turned away. Syaoran let go of her. "You really don't think I can win, do you?"

"You saw him, didn't you? Kaito crushed Obito like it was nothing. He was a strong man! And look at you! I don't mean offense, but you aren't made of muscle like he was."

Syaoran smiled. "No, I'm not, but I'm going to try. You're Tomoyo's friend. Maybe she'd get better if you come back, you know?"

So that was it. That was why he was trying so hard. It wasn't for her, it was for Tomoyo. Sakura smiled bitterly. A piece of her wished Syaoran was trying to save her because he liked her.

"You won't win." Sakura looked out the window. "I have to go back now." She started walking towards the door.

But Syaoran reached out and grabbed her hand. She looked back at him. "I will get you out of there, I promise." He smiled and let go. Sakura managed a meek smile and rushed out of the room.

There was something about her eyes that Syaoran couldn't and didn't want to forget. He felt his heart beating in his chest. He never realized how pretty she was. It was a simple beauty. Her wrist was so thin. Her smile was so peaceful. As he watched her disappear, he wanted more than ever to free her from the cage she was locked up in.


End file.
